Don't Panic
by ShortLeggedGiraffe
Summary: (this is "All These Things That I've Done," I just changed the title) Ron and Hermione have gotten themselves into trouble after a crazy drunken night...was it just a stupid mistake, or will it be everything they've ever wanted? chapter 8 up!
1. Expectations and Explanations

**The idea for this story just popped in my head the other day…I would love to know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**All These Things That I've Done**

**Chapter One:**

**Expectations and Explanations**

"Push!" was being shrieked from all sides.

"Come on, you can do it!" Someone squeezed her hand tightly, encouraging her to press on.

"Push! Push!" the masked woman said with urgency in her voice. "You're going to have to push harder than that!"

"I'm trying!" Sweat poured down her forehead. And with one, final oomph, an immediate crying could be heard from in the arms of the masked woman, a doctor, by the name of Cynthia Werner.

Dr. Werner disappeared with a nurse for a few seconds, and returned holding a bawling bundle.

"Congratulations." She said with an enormous smile. She wrapped the newborn baby in a soft, warm blanket and carefully placed her into Hermione's arms.

Ron leaned over and a tear made its way down his cheek. "She's beautiful." He said, touching the baby's tiny hand. "Just like her mother."

Hermione looked at her brand new baby girl with tear-filled eyes, and then looked up at Ron. She couldn't help but feel perfectly content, considering the events of the past year.

_**One year earlier**_

Hermione couldn't imagine why Ron wanted to talk to her alone at his flat. He had taken her out to dinner, for her birthday that evening, and had been acting strangely the entire day. _Could it be-? No, don't get your hopes up,_ She warned herself.

They stepped out of the lift and Ron pulled his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door to his quaint little flat, in downtown London.

He gestured her inside. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. He had the look like he knew something she didn't. A feeling of nervous was bubbling up inside of her. Something was very different about tonight.

He flipped on the light switch, when- "SURPRISE!"

An assortment of her friends and family jumped out from their hiding places and embraced her.

"Hermione, you're shaking!" Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well I-" she glanced over at Ron. She was at a loss for words. "I just- I'm so surprised."

"Oh, I'm sure." Ron said with friendly sarcasm. "You were on to us. Admit it, you knew something was up."

Hermione thought something was different because of the strange way Ron was acting, but she certainly didn't think for a second that it was, well, this.

She was extremely grateful at her friends' thoughtfulness to throw her a surprise party, but she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She looked longingly over at Ron, who was now talking with Neville and Luna.

_I told you not to get your hopes up, _she scolded herself. She quickly turned her attention to Ginny who had just bounded up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Ginny smiled. "Let's go have cake, I'm starving!"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Ron's tiny kitchen rung with their loud, over-dramatic singing.

"Happy birthday, dear Hermione, happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered and clapped at the end of the song.

"Make a wish," Ron said, nudging her shoulder. Hermione looked back at him; she immediately knew what to wish for. She paused for a minute, with her eyes closed tight, and then blew out all twenty of the candles on her birthday cake.

After the clapping died down, Mrs. Weasley proceeded to cut the cake.

Ron looked at Hermione mischievously. "So," he began. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell, it won't come true." She grinned back at him.

"Oh come on!" Ron persisted jokingly, "That's just a silly superstition!"

Even if it was, Hermione didn't want to tell anyone her wish, especially Ron. She put every ounce of her heart into it, desperately hoping that it might come true.

Hermione felt a certain something for Ron; a something that was more than just friends. In fact, she knew she loved Ron. She had for a while now. She didn't know how he felt, but she was sure it was just friendly and nothing more.

Late that night, the party was coming to an end, and Hermione hugged and said goodbye to people as they walked out the door to Ron's apartment. With many pops and cracks the guests disapparated, one after another. When Hermione's parents eventually had to leave, Hermione walked them to their car, and they kissed their daughter goodbye. She waited in the balmy August night air until their car was out of sight, and then returned inside.

Hermione knew she too should be leaving to go to her own flat, but she wanted to stay and hang around with Ron, Harry, and Ginny for a while.

She opened the door to Ron's flat, when she heard a loud boom coming from the living room.

Ron and Harry were playing chess, and Ron's vicious queen had somehow blown up Harry's knight.

"What the- oh, that is NOT fair!" Harry exclaimed, shocked, looking at his smoldering knight. The white knight smoked for a few more seconds and then melted into the chessboard. Ron was laughing uncontrollably across the table from Harry. Ginny peered over from on the couch, where she was reading _Witch Weekly_, and shook her head.

Harry quickly turned his attention from his steaming puddle of a knight, onto Hermione: "Want to open your presents now?"

Hermione had acquired a rather impressive pile of presents from Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, her parents, Luna, Neville, and Fred and George (whose she was a little scared to open).

Harry picked the biggest parcel in the pile (Fred and George's). It was covered in neon green wrapping paper, and had holes poked along the sides.

Harry examined it more closely, "I wonder what it-"

The box began to shake violently at his touch. Harry emitted a small shriek and promptly dropped the package. It clunked to the floor and became still. Hermione and Ron unsuccessfully tried to stifle their hilarity.

"Um, let's just save that one for later." Hermione said as she carefully pushed the box aside.

"This one is from me." Ginny handed Hermione a thin package with shiny, red wrapping paper, and a big over-the-top gold ribbon.

Hermione untied the ribbon, and rolled it up neatly. She then carefully ripped off the wrapping paper in orderly strips, and placed them delicately in an organized pile on the floor, next to her. This went on for about a minute.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Ron snatched the present out of her grasp and savagely tore off the remaining paper.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny simply stared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered, sheepishly.

Hermione quickly shook off Ron's outburst and picked up Ginny's now exposed gift. It was a rare book that Hermione had been searching for, for months.

"Oh my Gosh, Ginny, how did you- I _love_ it!" Hermione grabbed Ginny into a tight hug. "I can't wait to start it!" Hermione squealed enthusiastically

"Figures." Harry muttered to Ron.

After Hermione finished opening all of her gifts (except Fred and George's, which was still unopened in the corner, violently rattling every now and then), she started on "thank you" notes for her presents.

She was about halfway through them when she realized that Ron hadn't given her anything. She wasn't upset because of a lack of a material gift, it was thought behind it. Hermione was a little depressed by this.

_What does this mean?_ She asked herself. _Did he just forget? How could he have, he and Harry basically planned the whole party _(Harry had told her about their master plan at some point during the night). She was hurt.

"Hermione!" Ron called from outside, on the terrace.

Hermione got up from her somewhat comfortable position on the floor, and followed his voice outside.

She saw Ron leaning on the rail of the balcony, which is quite shaky and unstable, and always makes her uncomfortable whenever he leans on it.

"Ron? You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked with an amused tone.

"Oh, yes," he walked towards her. "I bet you're wondering why I didn't give you anything."

As a matter of fact, she had been, just seconds ago. "Oh, no, I really- um…it's ok." Hermione didn't really know what to say to this. It wasn't ok. He is her best friend, _and hopefully one day will be more,_ she thought._ No, don't think things like that! Bad Hermione!_

She quickly zoned back into the conversation. There was an awkward silence.

"Er, is that why you brought me out here?" She inquired.

"No, I actually brought you out here…" He reached into his back pocket. "…To give you this." He placed a tiny, dark burgundy decorative box into her hand.

"I wanted to give this to you in private" He paused, and cleared his throat loudly, "because I-"

"Oh Ron, It's gorgeous!" She had opened the tiny box revealing a stunning silver, diamond-encrusted locket necklace.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" She pulled Ron into a long, tight hug. It seemed that neither of them wanted to let go…until Harry called from inside:

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny is leaving, so come say goodbye…well at least Hermione should come, I don't think she would really mind if she missed you, Ron…" He half-mumbled that last part.

Ron was thoroughly disappointed. This was going to be the night that he had planned to finally tell Hermione how he felt about her. He liked her more than a friend. Much more. He had known that since their school days, in fact, since their second year at Hogwarts. It wasn't just a crush he had, no, it was love. He had fallen in love with Hermione. How could he not have? She is beautiful, and charming, sweet, and smart. He loved everything about her.

He couldn't wait to finally get up the nerve to tell her how he feels about her, especially after seeing her tonight.

Ron met Hermione at her place tonight, to pick her up for dinner. He was absolutely stunned by what met him at the door. There standing before him was not a girl, or even a human, it was a goddess.

Ron told her earlier that day that he was taking her somewhere very fancy for dinner, so she wore a dress. Not just any dress. She answered the door in a knee-length tight silky, red dress that was backless and somewhat low-cut, but not too much. Hermione was always classy, yet another thing Ron loved about her.

Her hair, a gorgeous rich shade of hazelnut, was straight and smooth, and fell to her mid-back. She had beautifully defined curves (which her dress clearly displayed), and long sleek legs. She had really grown into herself.

Ron came back into reality and he and Hermione reluctantly parted from their marathon hug.

Hermione walked inside, and out of sight.

Ron simply stood out there in the pleasantly warm August night. A cool breeze washed over him like a wave. He kept running what just happened through his mind over and over again._ I was so close. I was going to tell her. I still will_… _hopefully. _He tried to reassure himself. _But how am I going to get another perfect opportunity like that?_ He pondered for a little while more, out on the terrace.

"Ron! I'm leaving!" Hermione echoed through the little flat. Her voice reached where he stood, outside under the stars.

He reluctantly broke his train of thought and retreated indoors.

"Bye, Hermione. Harry Birthday." Ron hugged her tightly again. This time he was the first to let go.

"Thanks, Ron. And thank you so much for the beautiful necklace. I'm wearing it right now." She reached inside the top of her dress, to retrieve it. Ron tried not to watch this. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if he thought about what else was inside that amazing dress of hers.

Hermione held out the locket by its chain. "See?" She beamed at him.

"It looks great on you." He said sincerely, and smiled down at her.

She picked up her bag of gifts, and slowly walked through the front door with a final "goodbye!"

Harry suddenly spoke up, causing Ron to jump. He had forgotten that Harry was there. "Necklace?" Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You gave her a necklace? What kind of necklace?"

"Just your average locket necklace. Nothing to get all excited about." Ron said, exasperated at Harry's interrogation.

A sudden understanding came across Harry's face. "Oh, I see."

"What!" Ron asked overly-defensive.

"You like her again." Harry said simply.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Ok, fine, you don't"

"Yes I do! Wait…"

"Aha!" Harry said, victorious.

"Oh, shut up. Honestly, Harry that was such an immature thing to do." Ron couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ron, you did that yesterday when we were arguing about what flavor of ice cream goes better with cake."

"Did not." Ron said quietly.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. That's not even the point!" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Do you like her again, or don't you? And don't you lie to me, mate."

There was a long silence finally broken by Ron, barely speaking above a whisper.

"When have I ever stopped liking her?"

Harry smiled hugely at this.

Ron couldn't help but spill out everything he been thinking the entire night, including his plan out on the terrace.

"Ooooh, I see now." Harry said knowingly.

"What?"

"That's why you gave her that necklace, to set the mood, if you will. You were hoping to maybe get a little." Harry said grinning mischievously.

"Oh come off it." Ron said rolling his eyes. He had given her necklace because it just seemed like a fitting gift for what he was about to tell her. But he didn't tell Harry this, instead he just left it at that.

Hermione, a few blocks away, was laying her in bed thinking. She was thinking about Ron and his lovely gift out on the terrace. _I shouldn't have doubted him for a second. He does care about me. _She couldn't help feel elated.

She examined the necklace more closely. The diamonds fixed to the front of the heart-shaped locket looked real. _Do friends usually give friends gifts this nice? What could this mean?_ She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts,_ Stop it! You're thinking too much_. She decided she wasn't going to read too much into Ron's gift, and with that, she fell asleep.

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Oh, and sorry for those of you who may have been uncomfortable with the birthing scene at the beginning, lol. I tried not to go into much detail. I would really appreciate your reviews! Thanks for reading so far, sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. **


	2. More Than One Tango

**Here is chapter 2! Yay! **

**Important: please read the author's note at the bottom of the page, thanks!**

**Chapter two:**

**More Than One Tango**

Hermione awoke the next morning to a sliver of sunlight pouring through the space in between the curtains that hung over the large, floor-length windows, in her bedroom. She slowly shook off her sleepiness and looked at the clock sitting on her beside table, the face turned towards hers. It read 9:04. Today was Saturday, so she didn't have to go to work.

She got out of bed, reluctantly, and moseyed to her teeny kitchen, where she made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at her circular, oak table and sipped her coffee while she read the newspaper (both wizard and muggle).

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing.

She walked over to a small table which contained the source of the noise, and picked up the receiver off the base.

"Hello?" She asked routinely.

"Hi, Hermione, it's Ron."

"Oh, hi Ron."

"You sound sleepy…I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Oh no-" She yawned hugely. "No, I was up."

"Ok, um, good…" He said awkwardly.

There was a long pause. Hermione was tempted to ask why he called, but decided to wait for him to break the lingering silence.

"Er, I guess I just called…" It was as if he read her mind. "…to ask you if you wanted to maybe go get some coffee or something with me…" Another pause. "…today." He added.

Hermione looked down at her freshly poured cup of coffee. "Yeah, sure, coffee sounds great. Will you meet me at the little coffee shop around the corner in about an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds super." Ron hit himself on the forehead, _'super?'_

Hermione quickly stifled a giggle. "Ok, I'll see you in an hour, then. Bye." She hung up the phone.

She quickly went to take a shower…she wanted to look decent, after all. _I know he's just my friend, and I shouldn't even feel the way I do about him…but who says I can't look nice for him?_

After applying a little make-up, and attempting to tame her hair (the night before it was straight and smooth only because of major application of hair potion, but this morning, and after her shower, it was back to bushy brown), she left her apartment and walked about two blocks to the little corner café

When she arrived, she instantly spotted the vivid red hair that screamed Ron. He was sitting at a table for two, outside in the pleasantly heating August morning.

As she approached him, she noticed his facial expression, which was oddly nervous looking. She sat down at the table and greeted him.

"Hi, Ron." She said, smiling.

"Hey, Hermione." He replied.

_He's awfully fidgety_, Hermione thought as she watched him twist and untwist his cloth napkin on the table.

A waiter passed by and Hermione caught his attention, and ordered a cup of coffee.

"So," she began, "What's new?" She couldn't really think of anything else to say, Ron had such an odd expression on his face.

He didn't quite meet her eyes. _Tell her, tell her now,_ he ordered himself. "Well, actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Here is your coffee, and be careful, it's hot." The waiter said as he carefully placed the steaming ceramic mugs in front of them. 'Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you." Hermione said politely as the waiter bobbed and then walked briskly away.

_Are you KIDDING me!_ Ron thought dramatically.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Um, what I wanted to say was…" He paused thinking frantically. _What do I say? I can't tell her now. _"I was, um, just wondering if you, er," brilliance struck. "…wanted to go to dinner with me tonight," He finished quickly, with a smile at his own somewhat quick thinking.

Hermione was secretly ecstatic, this was the perfect opportunity to, hopefully, finally tell Ron how she felt about him.

Later that day, leading into the evening, her 'kind-of' date with Ron was approaching in about an hour and a half. Hermione had suggested earlier that they go to a hip, Salsa restaurant that had dancing (that she knew was very romantic). Ron agreed and they made reservations there for 7:30.

She wanted to do her hair with the hair potion again, to make it smooth, but was all out, so she just decided to wear it up in a pretty upswept look. She moved onto wardrobe, and decided to wear one of her favorites, her little black dress. It was a little above knee-length, and was more low-cut than her red dress. She paired the little black dress with a pair of skinny, black heels.

As she was getting ready to leave (it was now almost 7:15), she began thinking about what she was going to tell Ron, and the rational, logical Hermione took over. _Am I crazy? I can't tell him how I feel about him! He'll just shoot me down, there's no way he feels the same way. And besides, do I really want to mess up our friendship? No, _She thought, walking towards the door. _I'm just going out to dinner with my FRIEND, and nothing more._ As much as she tried to stifle the way she felt, she knew it was bound to come out at some point.

She arrived at the restraint, and waited for a few minutes for Ron. While she was waiting she heard the salsa music coming from inside, and she felt the sudden urge to dance to the upbeat trumpets and guitars. (Which Hermione usually didn't do in public).

When Ron arrived they approached the hostess to claim their table. They were led inside to a dimly-lit circular table with a crimson red tablecloth, and a single red cinnamon candle burning brightly, and flickering as if to the beat of the music.

They sat down and ordered drinks. Hermione looked around at their dark, but not gloomy, surroundings. In one section of the restaurant, there was a large wooden floored dance area where about four or five couples were. To the left of the dance floor was a band consisting of trumpets, Spanish guitars, and a violin. She looked over opposite the dance floor and saw a shady bar. The rest of the place was scattered with small circular tables like their own.

She then turned her attention onto Ron, who was wearing the same look as he had at the café.

"Is something wrong?" She asked attentively.

He glanced to the dance and looked back at her. "No." he said simply.

Ron looked like he was sweating, but she didn't blame him. It was hot in the restaurant, and he was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt and slacks.

_He looks nice,_ she thought as her eyes slowly drifted down his figure. She shook out of this state of mind, _but every guy looks nice in nice clothes…_ She tried to think about something else, which wasn't hard because their drinks had just arrived.

Ron was thinking the same thing about Hermione. That little black dress of hers was making him squirm in his chair.

After they had eaten dinner, things finally started livening up and they started loosening up (a lot of credit for this going to their fourth round of drinks). After their fifth or sixth round of drinks, Hermione was feeling especially wild, and after the band began playing the tango, took action.

"Let's dance!" She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of his chair and stumbled out onto the dance floor. Ron didn't object to this and followed her.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and placed one in her hand and the other on her hip. He didn't object to this either, for obvious reasons. She took the lead, being naturally domineering like that.

She steered him for a while, and after he finally caught on, was dipping her and getting really into the song, forgetting himself. She nicked a red rose out of a vase on a nearby table and placed it in her teeth, not even caring about the prick of the thorns.

They were magnificent together and after the song came to an end, they were the only couple left on the dance floor. All eyes were on them, possibly because they were dancing wildly to the intoxicating song that is the tango, but probably because they were both pretty much drunk.

In this passionate moment, Ron knew it was time to strike. "I love you," he said simply. In his state of tipsiness, he thought it would suffice.

Hermione was taken aback. "Are you serious?" spilled out her mouth, along with the red rose, before she could stop it.

Ron was a little hurt by this reaction, and waited until they were outside, to elaborate.

He turned towards her, and gazed into her chocolate eyes. "Hermione, I'm serious." She gazed back, still a little shocked by his words. "I love you. I have for a long time. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you…and…and this just felt right." Now that he started, it was hard to stop.

She felt the same way, she knew she did. She was taken completely by surprise by his mutual feelings, and didn't know what to say.

There was an awkward silence. Ron, not able to bear the intolerable silence anymore, broke it suddenly with an outburst:

"Well? Say something!"

"I, um…Ron…" She paused. She couldn't think or speak… it was hard to even stand at the moment.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He simply walked away, heartbroken, leaving her standing there. He signaled a taxi and clumsily climbed inside. The taxi sped away, taking Ron's exposed feelings with it.

Hermione saw something glimmer in the moonlight and saw that it was coming from her silver locket, Ron's romantic gift to her our on the balcony.

She suddenly came to her senses, but much too late. _I can't believe I messed it up. What am I going to do now?_ She thought, trying hard to think as clearly as possible, _I'll just go to his place, and tell him how I really feel…_

Hermione, beginning to lose her head again, hysterically flagged down a taxi and directed the driver to Ron's little flat in downtown London.

The cab stopped with a small squeak, and she saw that they had arrived at Ron's building. She paid the cabdriver, and rang the doorbell on the lobby door. A little old doorman was asleep on a stool inside, next the door, so Hermione quietly crept past him and walked towards the lift.

She was beginning to feel extremely nervous now. She stepped into the lift and pressed the number four button. She felt a jolt in her stomach as the elevator pulled her up.

_Ding! _ First floor. _I can do this, I can do this…_

_Ding!_ Second floor, _Getting a little nervous…_

_Ding! _Third floor, _Nervousness growing…_

_Ding! _Fourth floor, _Eek!_

The doors opened and a dreary, dull hallway came into view.

She walked (and stumbled, breaking the heel of one of her shoes) down the hall past a few other doors, and stopped at 7D. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _No turning back now…_

She heard a rustle from inside, and then heard the lock on the door being undone.

Ron answered the door in messy state. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was haphazardly buttoned (it looked as if he had quickly put it back on when he heard a knock), his belt was gone from his once-neatly-ironed slacks. He looked kind of sexy.

"Hermione." He looked surprised to see her.

"Yep." She answered, and then turned a little pink.

They stared at each other for a minute and then Ron asked softly, "Why are you here."

Hermione subtly cleared her throat and began, "I had to tell to you…" She paused, working out what she was going to say in her head. Ron waited, longing for her to give him good news.

She spoke again, "I had to tell you…that I love you, too."

He smiled hugely, and she could help but grin like a fool too.

He pulled her into hug, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. He was a surprisingly good kisser.

Everything seemed perfect about this moment, except for the overwhelming smell of alcohol on their breaths. He gently lured her willingly into his bedroom, with a series of hypnotizing kisses, where he slowly shut the door…

**Ok, I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but it's like 12am, and I have to get up early tomorrow for my swimming instructor class. **

**Anyway…I hope you liked chapter 2! I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon, but it's hard with school and work and stuff. I really wanted to wait until I got some reviews before I put this chapter up, but oh well I guess…**

**Please review, I know you have it in you! In the words of another author (who I can definitely relate with about this, obviously): "reviews are my food, and I like to eat." Well unfortunately, people, I am starving! Please don't let me starve…**


	3. The Woes of Wine

**No reviews yet…but I still have hope. Please review if you are reading this right now, I know you can do it!**

**Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**PS- for those that don't like sex scenes: you may want to skip the first few paragraphs…**

**Chapter three**

**The Woes of Wine**

_What am I doing?_ Hermione thought to herself as she and Ron were sharing yet another steamy kiss on Ron's bed. _Sleeping with Ron is not going to help our already complicated situation_. She knew it was wrong but she just couldn't help herself. _I'm thinking too much,_ And with that she decided (along with her many glasses of wine) to throw caution to the wind.

She pulled away from Ron who was reluctant to part from her. She stood up at the foot of the bed, in front and Ron and slowly unzipped her little black dress, and let it fall to the floor. Ron stood up too, and he pulled down his slacks (his shirt was already off).

Hermione wasn't really sure what she should do next, seeing as she had only done this once before. Ron was only slightly more experienced than her, but it was enough. He walked towards her and pulled her onto the bed with him. He fumbled with the hook on her bra and finally tossed it to the floor along with her panties. She pulled off his boxers and flung them aside.

_What now?_ Ron began kissing her neck. Hermione knew she had to have him right then. She pulled him on top of her and before she knew it, it was over.

Hermione fell asleep quickly after, but Ron laid awake thinking. He couldn't believe how fast everything was happening. Just yesterday he had only been planning to tell her about his feelings for her and now, this. _What does this mean? Are we a couple now?_ He eventually fell asleep.

Hermione was falling fast. What could he do? He had to catch her before she hit the pavement. Everything was a blur of light and color. If she hit the ground, surely they would both die. His wand. Where was his wand? He could use that charm, that one charm that slows things down…if only he could remember. Ron was running out of time. He could hear her calling his name to help her. She was only inches away now.

"_Ron!"_

Ron awoke with a start to see Hermione standing over him. She was shaking his shoulder.

"Ron, um, we need to talk." Hermione looked urgent.

"Ok," He yanked the covers back to stand up and a shocked expression appeared suddenly on Hermione's face. He looked down only to find that he was naked. His face immediately blushed scarlet and he covered himself up.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and walked quickly out of his bedroom.

Ron appeared a minute later in a robe, and sat down at his small kitchen table across from Hermione.

"Ron." She began, once he had settled. She didn't really know how to start this conversation. "I'm not quite sure what happened last night, I know we had a lot to drink, and I think, well I have an idea that we might have-"

"Shagged?" Ron finished her sentence for her and then quickly regretted it because of her disapproving look.

"Well, yeah, but not necessarily in those words." Hermione looked down at her still broken heel (that she never took off from the night before). Even if she didn't exactly remember it, she didn't want to think of it as "shagging." Whenever she thought about how her first time with Ron might be, she never wanted to think of it as just "shagging."

Ron suddenly realized something. _If she doesn't remember the sex, does she remember me telling her about how I feel?_ Ron was a little panicky, he had finally got up enough courage (and was drunk enough) to tell her how he feels about her, and she may not even remember it.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to sound relatively calm. "What exactly do you remember about last night?"

Hermione paused, thinking. "Well, I remember a restaurant, and I think there was candles," she paused again, looking pensive. "Oh yeah," she giggled, "I _know_ there was wine."

"Is that all?" Ron looked defeated.

Hermione did one last scan through her recollection of the night before. "Yeah, that's all." Ron nodded, his eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the table.

There was a long pause. Hermione stared down at her broken heel again, then she looked up at Ron.

"So," She began. "What all actually happened last night?"

He explained everything he could remember in detail, until he got to a certain part of the story "…we danced the tango, and then after…" Ron paused, thinking of something to replace what actually happened. "…we just went back to my place."

Hermione looked frustrated, _I sleep with Ron, and I can't even remember it. I may never get that chance ever again. He's the one person I would want to do that with…again. It should've been really special and meaningful, not drunk and stupid._

Ron couldn't help but ask what he'd been thinking about last night before he fell asleep. "What should we do now, about our, um, situation."

Hermionewas just as clueless as he was. Ron didn't wait for her to answer. "I just don't want to feel weird around you. I don't know what I would do if things got messed up between us."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione leaned across the table and pulled him into a tight hug, as tight a hug as you can have with a table between you. "I feel the same way."

As much as they didn't want it to be, things were a little weird between them the rest of the time at Ron's place, until Hermione left to go back to her flat.

She apparated into her flat and jumped a little when she saw Ginny sitting on her couch. "Ginny, don't do that!" She walked across the small room and plopped down next to the auburn-haired girl.

"Sorry, I knocked on your door and was waiting for you outside, but it must've been an hour before I finally just apparated inside." Ginny explained calmly, examining some of the books and magazines stacked on the coffee table.

"Did you maybe think I might be sleeping?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"No," she answered promptly. "You always get up at like 9 o'clock, and it was about 9:30 when I showed up." Ginny said turning her eyes on Hermione. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Where were you, and why are you wearing your little black dress?" She eyed Hermione's attire, her eyes lingering on her broken shoe.

"You ask too many questions." Hermione got up and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and leaned in, not looking for anything in particular.

"Hermione," Ginny walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She waited until Hermione removed herself from the fridge. "Where were you last night?"

Hermione conceded, knowing Ginny would eventually get it out of her, this would save time.

"I was at Ron's flat." Hermione said, very nonchalant.

"Why?" Ginny already knew the answer.

"We, um, had been out the night before and…"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to finish that sentence. I really don't want to think about my brother, er, like that."

Hermione giggled. "The thing is, I don't remember anything about it. I just woke up, you know, in his bed."

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked gingerly.

"I guess I'm just going to try and pretend it never happened. I mean, what can I do?"

Ginny shrugged, "You could just tell him how you feel." Hermione looked up at her. That wasn't an option anymore. Hermione didn't feel like she could tell him because it would make things even more complicated. _It would be easier if I just pretend it never happened._ She hated the thought of having to keep stifling her feelings, but it didn't seem like there was any other way.

Back at Ron's flat there was a similar discussion.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Harry asked.

"No, not really." Ron responded. Before Harry could say anything more Ron said, "I don't know what I should do, I can't tell her now, it will only just mess things up. I guess I'll just try not to think about it, if I can."

As the weeks went by, Hermione noticed something about herself that was missing. She thought she needed to bring this to Ron's attention, as uncomfortable a conversation as it might be.

**Please review, I'll try to have chapter four up soon. Sorry this chapter was so short…I guess I just didn't have it in me because of a certain lack of reviews… and I guess because I wanted to save what's coming next for the next chapter. **

**Oh yes, and also sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes and other stuff like that…I try my best, I really do, but some things just slip by me.**


	4. Purple Spots

**To Rosy: **thank you so much for your review…you don't know how happy that made me to finally get a little feedback about this story! You live in Mexico? That's so cool! I have a ton of relatives that live down there, I may even go and visit them soon. Thanks again for your review, I hope you continue reading!

**Chapter 4 is up! I hope anyone reading this will follow Rosy's example and leave a review or two, because they are what keeps me going.**

**I'm thinking about changing the title of this story…let me know what you think or if you have any title ideas yourself.**

**And now I give you…**

**Chapter four**

**Purple Spots**

Harry knocked on the door. He waited there for a minute before a petite redhead answered it.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ginny asked, her arms around his neck.

"Traffic. And it didn't help that the cab driver almost got us killed."

Another kiss.

"Twice."

Ginny pulled away, something that had been on her mind came spilling out. "Harry, when are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" He moved to her neck.

She pulled away again. "You know what." She gave him a serious look, "When are we going to tell them about us?"

"When the time is right." He said, making another attempt to get close to her.

"When? When will 'the time be right?'" Ginny asked sternly. "This thing between us has been going on for over a year! I can't stand lying to everyone, especially Hermione. She's my best friend."

Ginny walked from the door to a large armchair in her living room. She plopped down and stared at the wall.

Harry followed her and sat on the arm of the chair. "Ginny, I'm sorry." He needed to think of something un-stupid to say very fast, and he thought "sorry" was a good start.

He continued, "I don't really know what to say. It's not like I'm embarrassed of you," Ginny made a noise of disbelief. "I just, I'm not ready to tell everyone. I don't want to mess up what we have."

Ginny snapped around in her chair to face him, "And what do we have, Harry? Please, I'd like to know."

Harry stared at the floor for a minute and looked into her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I think it's love. Actually, I know it's love."

Ginny's cold, stern demeanor immediately melted off her face. She looked up at him. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Harry said and grinned hugely.

She couldn't help but grab him into a tight hug. She whispered into his shoulder, "I love you too."

"In fact, Ginny," Harry said throwing all fears aside, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

Meanwhile, across town, Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

_Don't panic,_ she thought, _everything is fine, I'm sure I'm not-_ She wouldn't even let herself think it. Hermione stopped pacing because she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She sat down on her bed. _I need to talk to Ron. _She stood up and started towards the door. _No, I need to be absolutely positive before I worry him for nothing. I'm only about a week late. I'm probably just blowing this way out of proportion. _

The next morning, Ron awoke with a start. He'd had the same odd dream that he had the night he and Hermione slept together. In fact, he had it every night since then.

Not ten seconds after he opened his eyes he heard a knock on his apartment door. He sat up, stretched and meandered to the source of the noise. He looked out his tiny peephole fixed on the door, and saw the distorted figure of Hermione.

"Hi Ron." She said meekly as he gestured her inside.

"What's up?" He asked, surprised to see her.

"Um, well, I have something I need to tell you." She said nervously. "You may want to sit down for this."

Ron cautiously sat down on the couch behind him.

"There's no easy way for me to tell you this…"

Ron gazed at her, as if he might miss something if he blinked.

She dove right in before she could stop herself, "…I think I might be pregnant."

Ron simply sat there. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

A long pause, Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

He finally spoke. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, I took a muggle pregnancy test and it said I was…" She trailed off.

Ron suddenly came to life, "Well that's the problem right there! You took a _muggle_ test, and, and, who knows how reliable those things are…I mean, a lot of muggle things don't work properly…and, and, I'm sure there's a way to find out magically, that _will_ work, and-" He was practically in hysterics.

"Ron. _Ron._ Calm down. Breathe."

Ron took a few deep breaths. After he seemed calm enough, Hermione spoke again. "I heard that there's a small privately owned clinic for wizards not far from here. We could go there and get a professional pregnancy test done."

Ron simply nodded. "Go get dressed and meet me downstairs and we'll catch a cab together," Hermione instructed. Ron nodded again and disappeared into his bedroom.

After about an hour of being lost, getting back on the right streets, and eventually giving up and walking because the cab driver had no idea where he was going, they found the clinic. Actually, they found a shabby rundown building with tiny words printed on the door: "Healer Mark Miller at the service of witches and wizards in distress and/or just don't want to travel all the way to St. Mungo's"

They walked through the moldy dilapidated door and saw that the inside was completely the opposite of the outside. It was a finely furnished and well-lit lobby with nurses, all dressed in nauseatingly spotless white smocks, bustling every which way.

Hermione walked up to the sprightly witch at the front desk and asked for an appointment. The witch gestured to a stack of blank pieces of paper on the counter, and a black quill immediately jumped upon the top-most paper and scribbled something. The witch ripped the paper out from under the quill and handed it to Hermione all with an enormous smile white enough to match her smock.

Hermione looked down at the small scrap of paper which read "78." She groaned and plopped down in the small chair next to Ron.

She looked over at Ron, who was doing surprisingly well up to this point, besides the fact that his hands were a little shaky as he turned the page of his magazine. He was trying not to think about the impending appointment they had with Mark Miller.

About an hour later Hermione heard the same sprightly witch call "Now serving number 78! Number 78!"

Hermione nudged Ron who jerked up immediately. She took a deep breath and walked with Ron into the patient room.

Mark Miller was leaning over the patient table, writing something on a pad of paper. He eventually tore it off and crumpled it up. He then sent the ball of paper zooming to the trash bin with his wand.

"Hi, I'm Mark, you can call me Mark." He chuckled to himself as he extended his hand to Hermione, who shook it and the same with Ron.

"And Tina tells me that you're here for a pregnancy test?" Mark checked his pad of paper, which was odd because it looked blank from where they were standing.

"Yes, we wanted to get a professional pregnancy test done," Hermione said politely.

"Well then, I'm your guy!" he chuckled again, and stopped abruptly after seeing no one else was laughing.

"If you could sit up here please." He patted the shiny table in the middle of the small room.

Once Hermione was sitting, Mark spoke again. "I'll be right back with the potion." He disapparated with a _crack_

Ron had been looking around the room. "You know," he said barely above a whisper, "I don't see any of his certifications to be a healer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, don't be paranoid, I'm sure he has them and he just doesn't like to display them."

Mark apparated holding a small glass vile filled to the brim with a swirling purple liquid. "You'll need to drink all of this." Mark said pushing the vile into Hermione's open hand.

Hermione brought the vile up to her nose and took a big whiff, the liquid smelled oddly of lemons. She chugged the little glass vile and carefully set it back down on the shiny table.

"What now?" Ron asked curiously

"Now we wait for the signal." Mark replied writing away furiously on his pad of paper.

"Signal?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes, signal."

Mark stared at their blank faces, and then set down his pad of paper.

"If one large purple dot appears on your stomach, it means you're not pregnant," Hermione glanced over at Ron, "but if a lot of purple dots appear on your stomach, well, then you are pregnant." He said happily.

Without thinking Hermione asked, "Will these dots go away?"

Mark laughed for what seemed like a long time and then abruptly answered "After a little while, yes."

A few minutes passed. Ron looked down at his watch nervously. Hermione, too afraid to look at her stomach any sooner than she had to, was staring off into space. _What if it's positive?_ She thought, _what will I do?_ It was hard enough to accept it when she did the muggle test, this test seemed way more official and absolute.

"Ok," Mark said energetically, "It's time."

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly lifted her shirt, revealing a single purple spot right in the center of her stomach, just above her bellybutton.

"And there you have it." Mark said after taking a look.

Ron exhaled deeply.

Hermione was dumbfounded. She had only been preparing herself for it to be positive. Even through her relief, she couldn't help but feel a little grief. _This is stupid. _She thought at her own feelings, _How can I be upset over something I never even had?_

"So it's negative?" Hermione asked trying to sound like she wasn't about to cry.

"No," Mark replied simply.

Hermione shot him a confused look.

"Look for yourself."

Hermione lifted her shirt once more and almost jumped when she saw several more spots surrounding the one in the center.

Mark, who now looked a little bored, was turned back onto his pad of paper, "Those others appeared just after that first one, but you covered up too fast to see them."

Hermione's heart was racing.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and asked, "So she's pregnant?"

"Yep," Mark responded with a quick tear of paper from his notepad.

Ron was at a loss for words. He and Hermione said nothing to each other until they arrived back at Ron's flat.

Ron closed the door behind them and sat down on the couch. Hermione followed him.

"We obviously need to talk." Hermione said

"Yeah." Ron replied determined not to meet her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I, I don't know." Ron replied honestly.

"I know I'm going to keep the baby," It was so weird to Hermione to say these words. She never dreamed that she, the valedictorian of her class at Hogwarts, she the ideal daughter, and she the most careful one of all her friends, would ever have to say these words. She always knew she would be happily married before she had a baby. Things just fall apart sometimes.

Ron nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"And you can be as involved as you want," She added

Ron nodded harder. "I'll be there for you, all the time, any time."

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek, she pulled Ron into a long hug.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ron leapt up to answer it. He opened the door to see Harry and Ginny standing in front of him. Hermione got up and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled, they looked nervous. Harry's knuckles were white as he tightly held Ginny's hand.

"We have something very important to tell you…"


	5. Out in the Open part eins

**I can't really think of anything to say except my usual plea for reviews…**

**There is a quote off of Sex and the City in this chapter and whoever finds it gets a special surprise!**

**One more quick note: "Out in the Open," parts eins and zwei will probably be pretty short chapters because I'm trying to spread things out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter five**

**Out in the Open (part eins)**

"Well?" Ron urged impatiently. "What is it that you need to tell us?"

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Ginny asked Harry softly.

Harry beamed at her, "You can."

"Well someone better say something quick!" Hermione spat, sounding a little ruder than had she intended.

Ginny took a deep breath and exclaimed without any warning, "We're getting married!"

Ron wore a look of sheer confusion, while Hermione looked shocked.

"Are you guys serious?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"What? How?" Ron babbled more to himself than to the happy pair in front of him.

Hermione finished his thought for him, "How is that possible, you guys aren't even dating-" a wave of understanding washed over her mind.

"Well- don't be mad- we didn't tell anyone about it, but we had been, for months." Ginny explained.

"Almost a year." Harry chimed in.

"Why? How? How could you keep something like you two getting together a secret from us for all this time?" Ron demanded, finally regaining his ability to form distinguishable sentences.

"We knew everyone would make a big deal of it, and we didn't want to mess up what we have." Harry said gazing lovingly at Ginny.

"But, but it _is_ a big deal!" Hermione cut in, "You guys getting together is a big-fucking-deal. I am so hurt that I, _we_, were left out."

"Please, Hermione, don't be mad. I wanted to tell you. I just, I didn't know…" She trailed off.

"Can you please just be happy for us _now_, because that's all that matters, right?" Harry pleaded.

There was a long pause. Ron glanced at Harry then Ginny, then back at Harry.

"We're going to be brothers!" Ron yelled suddenly hugging Harry and then Ginny, Mrs. Weasley style. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"_Ron!"_ Hermione said through gritted teeth. She was still hurt about Ginny and Harry's secrecy.

Ginny pulled out of their hug, "Please, Hermione, please don't be mad. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. We didn't tell anyone. We just weren't ready."

Hermione realized how Ginny felt, because that was how she felt right now. She just wasn't ready to tell them about the baby.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said with tear-filled eyes, "We have a wedding to plan."

A few tears streamed down her face as Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, and I love you." Hermione said sniffling.

"I know, I love you too," Ginny replied now through tears, herself.

"And you," Hermione said sharply, now directing her attention at Harry, "Don't ever lie to me again." She smiled as she hugged him, also.

Realizing that they were all still standing out in the hall, Ron invited them inside.

Later on in the evening, they were all gathered around in Ron's living room talking about the wedding. Ron looked uncomfortable during a lot of the conversation.

Hermione noticed this. "Ron, can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

They moved into Ron's tiny kitchen.

"Is there something wrong?" She whispered.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you just look really nervous or something."

"No, I'm- I'm fine."

Hermione just glared at him.

"Oh all right," He conceded. "I feel bad about not telling them about our, our _situation_."

Hermione knew exactly how he felt, "I just don't think I'm ready for anyone to know about our '_situation_' just yet."

Ron shrugged. "I know, but we were mad about them keeping things from us, so isn't this the same thing?"

"Exactly, they did it to us, so it doesn't make it as bad for us to be doing it to them."

Ron shrugged again.

"What's keeping you guys?" Harry called to them from the living room.

"Um, just getting some snacks." Hermione responded quickly.

"Just go and let's have fun tonight, Ron," Hermione instructed. "We'll worry about telling them another time." Ron paused. "Go." She said again, waving her hand.

Later that night, Hermione was back at her flat. She was having trouble falling asleep. She looked at her clock; it blinked 1:29 at her. She looked at again and it said 2:01. She sighed deeply, frustrated at her insomnia. At 2:07 she heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it was at such an hour, she gingerly walked across her apartment.

"Who is it?" She asked, barely audible through the thick wood door.

"It's Harry, can I come in?" Breathing a sigh of relief, she unlocked and opened her door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She yawned.

"I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if we could talk."

They moved to the couch.

"About what?" Hermione asked

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"About what?" She repeated sleepily. She was all of a sudden sleepy. _Where was this sleepiness about an hour ago?_ She thought.

Harry continued, "Am I doing the right thing with Ginny? It just seems like everything is moving so fast, I mean, we're announcing our engagement before we've even announced about being a couple. Isn't that weird? I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking way too much."

"It's not weird, it's just…different." Hermione reassured him. "I know exactly how you feel about not wanting to tell people something big because you don't feel ready." She immediately regretted saying that because of the ensuing look of skepticism from Harry.

Harry was about to elaborate more on his own situation when something clicked in his head, "Wait- what are _you_ hiding, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione flushed pink, "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're obviously lying."

"No I'm not."

"Hermione, you can tell me."

"No I can't."

"Oh, so you _are_ hiding something."

Hermione cursed herself silently.

"It's me, Harry, your best friend. You can trust me," He reassured her.

"It's just- It's big, huge-" She stuttered.

Harry put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his, "What is it, Hermione? You can tell me, you can tell me anything."

Hermione finally gave in, hating having to keep things from her friends. "Ok, you know how Ron and I-"

"Shagged?"

_Ugh, that word again_…. "Uh- yeah, well the thing is…is that, I'm-," She paused; Harry was leaned over so far, listening, that a feather could've knocked him over, "Pregnant," She finished.

Harry's mouth swung open, "You're- you're _pregnant_?"

"Yep," Hermione mouthed.

His mind seemed to be moving way too fast for his mouth, "Wha- How did this happen?"

Hermione's face went pink again, "Well, we were a little under the influence… and I guess we just didn't think to use any…protection." She blushed even harder now.

Harry looked simply stunned, "This is huge." Hermione only nodded. "Have you told anyone else? Ginny? Your parents?"

"Nope, you're the only one, as of now," This made Harry feel important, "Besides Ron, of course," She added quickly.

"What are you guys going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're just going to have it." Hermione stared down at the Oriental rug on the floor, beneath the sofa.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds when, "Can you please not tell anyone? Ron and I were planning on telling everyone together…later," Hermione explained.

"Of course."

**Please review…chapter 6 should be up fairly soon! Yay!**


	6. Out in the Open part zwei

**Well, I changed the title of this story…let me know what you think **

**Chapter 6? Already up? Yes it is! Woohoo!**

**Chapter six**

**Out in the Open (part zwei)**

Hermione needed help, right now, but no one else was around. What could he do? She was calling his name. How could he have left his wand inside, he would never be able to reach it in time. In mere seconds, she would hit the ground and they would die…

Ron woke to the sound of rain hammering his window. He tried to shake off the bizarre and frightening dream that he had yet again last night, as he stretched and got out of bed.

This was the day that he and Hermione had designated to finally tell their family about their _situation_. They had already broke the news to their close friends (Hermione didn't tell Ron that Harry already knew, that might've hurt Ron's feelings. She just told Harry to act surprised). Ginny couldn't have been more thrilled for them; in fact, she started making a list of baby names.

Ron took a shower and put on his clothes. He went to meet Hermione at the little coffee shop near her flat, and from there they would go to the Burrow, and then onto Hermione's parents' house.

"You're going to be fine." Hermione reassured him.

"I'm just worried about my mum, she's very old-fashioned," Ron explained. "How are your parents going to be?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "It's hard to say, they're usually really supportive of me, but I don't know about this time… I'm really only worried about my dad."

Ron felt a new kind of nervous at the thought of having to face Hermione's father, he wasn't very good with the dads. His last girlfriend's dad was extremely intimidating, but it's hard not to feel intimidated when you're talking to your date's father while he's polishing a loaded hunting rifle.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked as they got up to leave.

Ron nodded meekly, and with that, they apparated to the Burrow.

"Mum, Dad, are you in?" Ron called. He heard rapid footsteps hurtling down the stairs, meaning they were home.

"Ron, Hermione, it's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug. Mr. Weasley asked, "How've you been?"

"We're fine. How are you?" Hermione said politely.

Mrs. Weasley's look of excitement slowly faded into skepticism. "I'm just fine," She looked back and forth at the two nervous faces, "May I ask why you're here?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, "Well, mum, we just wanted to visit."

Mrs. Weasley made a noise of disbelief (that's probably where Ginny got it).

"And," he continued, "We have something we want to talk about."

They waited for a few seconds, then Mr. Weasley asked, "Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione came right out with it, "_We're_ pregnant." She gesticulated to herself and Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there silent for a moment. "You're what?" They asked simultaneously

"Pregnant," Ron repeated, and Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Weasley plopped down in the conveniently placed chair behind her. Mr. Weasley stood there, shocked

"Say something." Ron said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, what is there to say? If you're pregnant, you're pregnant. There's nothing we can do about it," Mrs. Weasley said, a tone of disapprovement in her voice.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She was so hoping they were going to be supportive.

After another uncomfortable silence, Mr. Weasley said "I am happy for you guys, I was just completely taken off guard. Mrs. Weasley finally broke down too and gave them both another huge hug, "I'm sorry for being so cold at first, it was just so unexpected." Hermione and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. She continued, "Well, I guess since we can't change the past, we'll just look forward to the future."

They shot her a confused look.

"When's the wedding going to be?" She asked, her original look of excitement returning to her face.

"Yeah, we'll want to set aside another day in our schedule." Mr. Weasley chuckled (Ginny and Harry already told them about their wedding plans).

Ron and Hermione looked nervously at each other. "Well, actually, we aren't going to get married," Ron explained.

Their faces fell.

Hermione was hurt by this as well. Marrying Ron had been her dream since they went to school together. _I guess I really know how he feels about me now_, she thought.

"Ron, can I see you in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley said with a returning hint of disapprovement in her voice. They moved into the kitchen.

"Ron, your father and I may be supportive of your _situation_," Ron rolled his eyes at the now frequently used word. "But others in our community may, well… they might look down on it."

Ron glared at her, "So are you saying that you're worried about what other people will think if we're not married?"

Mrs. Weasley went a little pink, "I'm just saying… I mean, don't you want to at least consider getting married? I know how much you care about her, don't you want to at least think about it?"

Ron, of course, wanted to marry Hermione. He had known that for some time, but he wasn't about to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. _If only she could remember the night I told her how I felt about her, then marriage might be a tangible thing at this point…_

Mrs. Weasley was still waiting for an answer.

"Mum, we're not going to get married," Ron replied slowly. "But I hope that you'll still love your new grandson or granddaughter, anyway."

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, "Of course, of course I will." She gave Ron another enormous hug, and left the kitchen to go congratulate Hermione.

After they left the Burrow, they apparated back to Ron's flat and from there, they drove to Hermione's parents house (they couldn't apparate into a muggle neighborhood). It was a long drive since her parents live out in the countryside.

Ron was feeling nervous again. If he was a dad, he would never want some guy to tell him that he got his little girl pregnant. Today he would have to be that guy.

"We're here," Hermione said as they pulled up to plain, white house with a shockingly red front door.

Seeing the now almost panicky look on Ron's face, she said "Don't worry, you'll be fine. My parents already know you, and like you, so it won't be as bad."

"I don't think they are going to like me anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "lets just go inside and have a casual talk with them, everything is fine."

"How can you _be_ so calm?" Ron asked in a high-pitched shaky voice.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess it's because I know them, and how they'll react, and they trust me to have good judgment, usually, and I basically never do anything wrong… until now I guess."

Ron wasn't listening anymore.

"Come on, don't be scared, _breathe_," Hermione pulled on his arm, and stretched towards the doorbell trigger. "Well, there's no turning back now, I already rang the doorbell."

"Yes there is, haven't you ever heard of that fun game where you ring the doorbell and run away? Let's try it now."

Hermione ignored this.

A petit woman with short, slightly frizzy, dark brown hair answered the door, "Hermione!" the woman said happily, and hugged her daughter, "You haven't come to visit in ages."

"Actually, mum, it's only been about two weeks." She corrected.

"Well it's been too long." Mr. Granger appeared with a smile at the door, next to his wife.

"Daddy!" Hermione said with a hug. Ron put on a shaky almost smile.

Mrs. Granger turned her attention on Ron, "It's so nice to see you again." Ron nodded stiffly. "Come inside."

All four of them walked inside, and Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch. "Can I get you guys anything? A drink? Some snacks?"

"No thanks, we're fine," Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger sat down in an armchair across from them. Mr. Granger leaned against his wife's chair.

"So," Mrs. Granger started, "What's new?"

Ron was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

Hermione glanced over at the nervous redhead next to her, "Well, actually, we have something to tell you." Ron stared at the floor. They waited for her to continue.

"We're having a baby."

"That went…well," Hermione said, trying to break the silence on the long car ride home. Ron glared at her from the passenger seat. She continued hastily, "I mean, yes, it could've gone better I suppose, but at least they're happy for us."

"Your dad took a swing at me," Ron said, not breaking his glare.

"He said he sorry," Hermione uttered softly.

"And your mom fainted."

"She has low blood sugar."

Ron simply shook his head.

"That doesn't even matter anymore, because they said they were happy for us in the end." Hermione said, trying to be positive.

"I suppose so," Ron muttered.

**And scene!**

**That concludes "Out in the Open" parts eins and zwei. Danke schön für du hast so weit geliest! (Thank you for having read so far!)**

**In case you are wondering: I will address any reviews from chapter 5 and 6 at the beginning of chapter 7…so keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Rachy

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**To Rosy:** I have a few cousins that live in Monterrey, and I think some in Mexico City too. If we were to visit, then we would go to Monterrey… sorry it took me so long to answer your question! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue reading.

**To Matt:** I'm so happy to see that someone else is reading! Thanks for your complements… I hope you continue reading.

**And now…chapter 7!**

**Chapter seven**

"**Rachy"**

About a month and a half had passed since they broke the news to their families, and it was about three months since they themselves found out the news. Hermione and Ron had (obviously) begun to get a lot closer because of their _situation_. Although it was extremely tempting with their recent closeness, Hermione resisted the urge to spill her heart out to Ron and take him roughly on the couch/table/floor each time he entered the room, and Ron was managing surprisingly well with suppressing his own hidden desire for his friend. In fact, he had found someone to help him cleverly hide his feelings for Hermione, and her name was Rachel.

A few weeks after everything was out in the open with their family, Ron happened to meet Rachel at the coffee shop by his flat. He was originally going to meet Hermione there for breakfast, and noticed Rachel at first from afar. She noticed him as well. After feeling a little hurt by Hermione's absence, he walked up to the counter to order his coffee to go, which was when she pounced. Well, not pounced so much as asked him if he would like to join her, and he would, that is, he did. And so it went from there.

While all the flirting and giggling was going on back at the coffee shop, Hermione was crumpled on the bathroom floor feeling the wrath of her first wave of morning sickness. She woke up feeling sick to her stomach and hadn't even thought to cancel her plans with Ron.

And now, Hermione became disgruntled and annoyed by the mere thought of Ron and "Rachy," as he called her. _I know I have no right to be mad at her, since Ron and I aren't a couple or anything, but still…_ She thought.

"So, what are you going to do about her?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of salad. Hermione only poked at her soup with her spoon, still feeling a little "iffy" from her wave of morning sickness that morning.

"About who?" She asked, just coming out of her thoughtful daze.

"You know who," Ginny paused to swallow, "Rachel, or whatever her name is."

Hermione shrugged slightly, "What can I do… he seems happy." Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes, "There's nothing I can do."

Ginny looked down at her now empty bowl, she spoke in a whisper that even was still audible over the bustling lunch crowd in the restaurant, "You're just going to give up? Just like that? You can't. I think this whole 'Rachel' thing is a cover for his feelings for you… it has to be, you guys are supposed to be together. He is only trying to get closure, he doesn't _really_ like her."

Hermione shrugged again, and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand into hers. Hermione noticed a glint of light reflecting off something, and looked to see the source. Ginny's huge diamond gleamed on her left ring finger, catching the light in it's every facet.

"Ginny!" Ginny's head perked up, "He finally got you a ring!" Hermione shrieked enthusiastically, jumping at the opportunity to change to subject. "It's- it's really _big_."

Ginny smiled hugely, "He gave me it last night. It was so romantic."

When Harry proposed originally, it was a very spontaneous thing, and so he didn't have a ring to give her. He promised her that he would get her a gorgeous engagement ring, and he definitely lived up to his word. The ring on her finger was a 2 karat princess cut white diamond fixed onto a simple silver band.

"When's the big day going to be, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"We're not really sure yet, Harry was thinking November or December. I personally want a summer wedding, but he thinks the summer will be too soon…" Hermione nodded, not really listening anymore because of the enormous elephant that now had presented itself in the restaurant, and could not be ignored. That elephant was Ron and "Rachy."

Hermione lifted up her menu, in a feeble attempt to hide her face. Too late, they'd been spotted. Ron waved enthusiastically towards their table. Ginny waved back and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ron asked politely with Rachel standing next to him, smiling sweetly.

"Of course not," Ginny replied, they sat down.

"Um," Hermione started, "I- I have to go. Work isn't going to do itself." She stood up so fast that she got a head rush.

"But, Hermione, we still have about a half an hour until our lunch break is over," Ginny reasoned, as Hermione tried to recover from her dizziness.

"Yes, well I have a lot of work to do… goodbye!" Hermione bolted out of the restaurant as fast as she could manage in her current state.

As soon as Hermione had half-walked, half-sprinted about two blocks away, she collapsed on a bus stop bench, and began to cry. _This isn't supposed to happen_, She thought, _Ron was never supposed to meet anyone else, he is supposed to be with me_.

That evening, Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking. She only got up to see to the knocking on her door. She opened it. It was Ron.

"Hi." He said meekly

"Come inside." Hermione waved him in

Once they were seated on the couch, Ron spoke first, "Why did you really leave so fast today."

Hermione played dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"Today, in the restaurant, I walk over to join you and Ginny, and you run out of there faster than I could say 'hello'."

Hermione sighed loudly, then mumbled (more to herself), "you weren't the only who came to join Ginny and I…"

"Excuse me?" Ron questioned in a defensive tone. "Is that what this is all about?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione," Ron said with an edge of irritation in his voice. "You have a problem with Rachel."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, that's not-"

"What is it?" He cut her off, his voice growing louder, "What is it about her? What's _wrong _with her?"

Hermione stood up, now angry herself. "There's nothing _wrong_ with her, she's perfectly perfect-"

Ron stood up too, to meet her eyes (at least as best as he could, seeing as he was about a foot taller than her), "Well what is it then?"

Hermione was screaming now, "BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS! OK?"

Ron was taken aback. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Why did I just say that? Stupid, stupid Hermione,_ She thought.

"What do you mean 'jealous'?" Ron asked.

_Say something fast…Tell him, tell him anything, _She thought desperately. "It's just that…I don't want you to be dating."

Ron simply stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Because…" She continued, seeing his expression. Brilliance struck, "because I'm pregnant." He nodded slightly. "I'm jealous because I feel like you're abandoning me." This was partially true.

"Oh," He said, "I understand."

Hermione looked down at her old tattered house slippers. She so desperately wanted to tell him the real reason, but couldn't get herself to form the words.

Luckily he could: "I was kind of hoping you were jealous because you want me to be with _you_."

Hermione's head jerked up instantly. Ron smiled.

"Are you saying-?" Hermione started.

"Yes."

"Me too." Hermione closed the distance between them in a split second.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione tenderly, and she kissed him back. After about a minute, Ron pulled away, "This is wrong. I need to tell Rachel before anything else happens."

Hermione sighed, disappointed, and reluctantly parted from him, and he left. On his way out the door, he turned back and gave Hermione one last kiss before he left to break the news to Rachel. After he was gone, Hermione was still standing there, frozen to her spot. She exhaled deeply and collapsed on the couch behind her, unable to stop smiling.

Hermione woke up the next morning, a Saturday, at about 9. She stretched and then remembered the reason why she couldn't fall asleep last night… Ron. She smiled to herself at her memory of the night before, and got up to take a shower. _I can't stand it anymore, I have to see him,_ She thought.

After her shower she got dressed, attempted to tame her wild curls, put on some makeup, and apparated to Ron's building. She appeared with a small _pop_ in the dull hall that lead to his flat. She walked down the hall and knocked on his door. While she waited, she felt an oddly familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She could hearthe lock being turned from inside. The door creaked a little, then was swung completely open. Hermione was startled to see a woman standing there. Rachel.

She was slightly taller than Hermione with long, straight blond hair. She was wearing only a shirt that was much too big on her slender frame.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked in a false polite voice.

"I- I, is Ron here?" Hermione stuttered. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"He's asleep. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No, no. I'll just go." The tears were clouding her vision. She felt for the door and got out of there as quickly as she could.

Once she heard the door shut behind her, Hermione crumpled onto the hallway floor, and sat there crying silently. _Just when I thought everything was finally going good. _

Hermione perked her head up at the sound of yelling coming from inside the flat next to Ron's. A middle-aged woman stumbled out into the hall, screaming, "I'm never coming back! Do you hear me? That was the last time you'll ever hurt me, you ungrateful bastard!" The woman loudly slammed the door, and slumped down against the wall, her head in her hands. Hermione sat there, not knowing what to do. She waited. The woman lifted her head up and turned to see a weepy Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" The woman asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Hermione responded barely above a whisper.

The woman nodded. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that attractive redhead that lives next door would it?"

Hermione smiled slightly, and then remembered how hurt she felt. She nodded.

The woman made a small noise then spoke again, "Men are all the same,"

Hermione nodded harder.

"You just need to go right in there, and tell him that you don't need him, and that you will not be treated like that." The woman paused. "I wish I would've done that the first time…"

_She's right, _Hermione thought, _She's absolutely right. I don't need this. _Hermione stood up.

"Thank you," She said to the woman

"Don't mention it, now get in there and show him who's boss." The woman smiled at her.

Hermione knocked on the door and it was almost immediately opened, but this time Ron stood there. Hermione marched right past him and he shut the door behind her.

"I'm so glad to see you," Ron said, looking relieved.

Hermione glared at him, "What? 'Rachy' didn't tell you I dropped by earlier?"

"About that, Hermione, I can explain-"

"Save it. I thought it was over with her. What about _us_?" Hermione asked, the tears returning.

"It is over-"

"I find that very hard to believe…I can't even look at you," She paused, "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" Ron asked, his voice quivering.

"I'm- I'm going to stay at my parents for a while and sort some things out."

"Why do you need to go to your parents?" He asked, grabbing her arm before she could start towards the door.

"Because- _you're_ not there!" She said jerking out of grip. "I can't be around you right now."

"But Hermione, I love you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

**Please review!**

**Keep reading because there's a big surprise in the next chapter that you don't want to miss…actually there's a surprise and then a big plot twist. You know you like plot twists, so don't deny yourself…**

**I said it before, and I'll say it again: please review!**

**I'm going to try and get up to at least 8 reviews before I put up chapter 8 (get it? yes, I am clever)**


	8. Nothing Better plus The Fall

**I LOVE my reviewers!**

**To Lizzie: **thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like my story so far!

**To Rosy: **thank you for your continuing reviews! I really really really appreciate your loyalty to my story…I hope you continue reading!

**Well I didn't quite reach my review goal… but that's ok, because I just couldn't wait to put up this chapter.**

**This is THE chapter… well maybe not THE chapter, but it's a very interesting chapter. This is a song chapter… stay with me here. The song is "Nothing Better" by The Postal Service. The rules are this: only the items in "quotes" are the lyrics to the song… and yes the lyrics will make sense, but don't freak out if maybe a few phrases seem like they don't quite fit. It is only a song after all, but it should work for the most part.**

**And now… chapter 8!**

**Chapter eight**

**Nothing Better plus The Fall**

Against all of her instincts to run out of there and slam the door in his face, Hermione decided to just listen to what he had to say. _It had better be good_, she thought. She refused his offer to sit down, trying to maintain at least little power over him. She sighed heavily and glared, waiting for his explanation.

But what she got didn't sound like an explanation at all… it was more like Ron ranting to himself:

"Will someone please call a surgeon who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart that you're deserting for better company?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't except that it's over: I will block the door like a goalie tending the net in the third quarter of a tied game rivalry."

_I should just leave. _But she couldn't quite make her legs move.

"So-"

_What poetic rambling will he feed me now?_

"-Just say how to make it right, and I swear I'll do my best to comply."

There was an uncomfortable silence. He could see that she wasn't impressed. She hadn't said a thing yet. _Was she even listening?_ He just needed to tell her exactly how he felt. Just let it all come out.

"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better…"

Her head perked up a little. He continued.

"…Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

She couldn't help but picture herself with Ron as an old happy couple. She shook her head as if to erase the image from her mind. She wouldn't let him win her over, at least not that easily. Hermione needed to appear stone cold, even if she was melting on the inside. She needed to end this now.

"I feel I must interject here, you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself with these revisions of gaps in history."

She paused, he looked close to tears.

"So let me help you remember, I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear. I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave."

She started towards the door. It took Ron a second to figure out what she was doing. He was in a daze. In a panicky flight, he hurled himself in front of the door, blocking her only escape.

She sighed, and tried to remain calm.

"Please back away and let me go."

"I can't, my Darling, I love you so."

Hermione looked annoyed, if anything. _Does this not hurt her at all?_ He thought.

"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

She was getting truly frustrated now.

"Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future…"

His face fell, but he remained solidly stationed in front of the door.

"You heart won't get right if you keep tearing out the sutures."

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe this was really how things had turned out.

Conceding to the fact that Ron was much bigger than her, and she would never get through that door without a fight (especially in her _condition_), she slowly turned and wandered out to the terrace. She took a few steps to the rail, and looked down at the damp street below. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Ron dared to move. He carefully followed her out there, prepared to barricade the door again if necessary. When he reached the opening out to the small balcony, he saw Hermione with her back facing him.

"I admit that I have made mistakes…" He began.

Hermione made a small grunting noise of agreement.

"…And I swear I'll never wrong you again."

Hermione quickly changed it to a noise of disbelief. She turned to face him. She was barely audible over the city noise:

"You've got a lure I can't deny,"

It killed her to have to say these next words:

"But you've had your chance, now say goodbye."

Ron approached her, and she leaned back against the rail, trying to avoid his touch.

"Say goodbye-"

The infamously faulty rail finally gave out with a loud groan, and Hermione fell four stories down along with it.

**Please review!**

**I would love to know if you liked this chapter, and what you think about the story so far in general. **

**This time I really am going to wait until I get at least 9 reviews to put up chapter 9 (yes, I am still clever!). **

**HEY! If you like this story, you should definitely check out my new story entitled "Some Call It Stalking, I Call It Love." Ok, fine, it's not like this story at all… but you should still take a look, maybe even submit a review?**

**Remember: 9 reviews equals chapter 9 (you know you want to know what happens!)**


	9. The Deja vu

**Well, you guys came through with flying colors, exceeding the 9 review goal!**

**Megamickel: **thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate your critique. 8 out of 10? That's good enough for me!

**Emily:** I am so glad you like my story! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to keep you reading. Thanks so much for your reviews, I hope you keep reading!

**mysticalpurple: **Thanks for your review! That was a LONG song, but oh-so-good because I heart Chicago, and I will be sure to read the next chapter of your story!

**And so, to hold up my end of the deal…**

**Here is chapter 9!**

**Chapter nine**

**The Déjà vu **

Ron watched Hermione plunge to the damp street below as if it was in slow motion. He felt his pockets for his wand. It wasn't there. _How, how could I have left it inside?_ He thought desperately. Ron, in his panic, could not help but feel déjà vu. It was almost as if he had seen this situation coming. But, how could he have? He tried to calm himself down and think clearly. As much as he tried to think of anything else, only one thing ran through his mind, _She is going to die; the baby is going to die._ Something made Ron look to his left and he saw Hermione's wand on the edge of the tile, in the place where the guard rail once stood. He dove for it. There was only one thing he could think to do in the few seconds he had.

He moved a large nearby dumpster. The huge thing skid about five feet before Hermione crashed inside.

Ron dropped her wand, his hands shaking.

"Hermione!" He called

No response.

"HERMIONE!"

Still no answer.

Ron ran back inside his apartment, lunged at the door, and ran down four flights of stairs. He made his way out to the large green dumpster.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, lifting the lid of the dumpster. "Can you hear me?"

He looked down into the huge trash can and saw the small crumpled figure of Hermione. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"You know, I told you to get that rail fixed," Hermione whispered as she lifted her head…before passing out.

Hermione's vision was blurred when she opened her eyes next, but she could still make out the outlines of familiar people. Harry, Ginny, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron were all crowded around her.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Mrs. Granger whispered.

Hermione nodded. Her mother started bawling and squeezed her daughter in a tight hug.

Hermione heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow."

Hermione's mother and father gave her a light kiss on the forehead before leaving. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were full of tears and she squeezed Hermione's hand, "We'll be back tomorrow, dear. You just rest." Hermione nodded. Everyone left except Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"You sure gave us quite a scare," Ginny said smiling. Her eyes showed a hint of wetness. Harry stood next to her, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I can't believe you of all people caused the loose rail to break. You weigh like ten pounds," Harry exagerated. Hermione smiled faintly.

Ron gestured something with his head and Harry nodded. He and Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and left.

There was a long pause before any of them spoke. Hermione stared out the window that was next to her bed.

"Hermione, I'm- I'm so sorry," Ron said.

Hermione looked over at him.

"I feel like this is all my fault," he continued

She looked away, but didn't say anything. There was another long silence

Ron sighed, "Well then, I'm going to go. By the way, the healer is Mark Miller, you may remember him."

He was almost at the door, "Hermione, will you please say something?"

She looked towards him, "I don't blame you for any of this," She paused, "I guess I am just still hurt about…you know…"

Ron nodded again, not really knowing what to say. Just as he was about to leave she said, "Did they say how long I would be in here?"

"Mark said that tomorrow he would have to do some tests and make sure the baby is ok and everything, but he said you should rest for now. He gave you a potion so that you would sleep all night."

Hermione nodded slightly and turned back towards the window. She wanted to leave and go home and sleep in her own bed.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Ron said as he shut the door and turned out the light.

Hermione only gazed out the window for a minute or two before she drifted off to sleep.

**That's all for now, sorry it's so short. If you read the author's note I posted before I put up this chapter it says I am having MAJOR writer's block, which is still true unfortunately… I don't like this chapter much but it will have to do. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
